¿Por qué lo miras así?
by Chibi Dhamar
Summary: No se habría fijado en las reacciones de Tom si no fuera por las jodidas intrigas de Mark y las maliciosas miradas que le echaba Robert. No, definitivamente Chris no dejaría que nadie se acercara a Tom con intenciones perversas que no fuera él mismo. HIDDLESWORTH. R&R Slash.


Disclaimer: No, no soy Stan Lee, tampoco soy dueña de MARVEL pero soy definitiva y positivamente una Hiddlesworth fan a punto de sufrir un colapso por la emoción que me provocan esto hermosos hombres.

* * *

**¿Por qué lo miras así?**

* * *

Bien, esta era tu oportunidad ahora que la entrevista había terminado y por fin Tom y tú podrían ir a su departamento a jugar videojuegos o a tratar de seducirlo. Aprovecharías para aclarar la situación que presenciaste y que el jodido Mark te metió en la cabeza.

– Hasta luego Robert, espero que podamos vernos pronto – ¡Tom malo, malo, malo, malo! No se suponía que fuera sonriendo de esa manera a alguien más que a ti, ¡Señor! ¿Es que acaso este hombre no era consciente de lo que sus sonrisas provocaba en la gente? Un día de estos lo secuestrarían por ser tan condenadamente lindo.

Viste a Robert mirar hacia ti antes de devolverle una sonrisa maliciosa a Tom (el cual no se dio por enterado por estar – para molestia tuya – embobado con Robert en general) al tiempo que se acercaba a susurrarle algo que lo hizo sonrojarse de una manera que… ¡Diablos! Tu cerebro se hizo papilla. ¡No, reacciona! Sin pensarlo dos veces (y no que fueras a hacerlo) avanzaste rápidamente hacia ellos y separaste de una manera nada sutil a Tom de Robert.

– Bueno, supongo que es hora de regresar al Valhala – mencionó burlón antes de retirarse con un ademán de aburrimiento.

Tom se quedó mirando en la dirección por la que Robert se fue.

– ¿Por qué siempre lo miras así?

– ¿Así cómo? – contestó aún sin voltear a verte mientras tú lo mirabas fijamente.

– Tímido, nervioso, como si no estuvieras seguro de cómo actuar frente a él – soltaste con brutal sinceridad – No es como eres.

Tom volteó al fin a mirarte fijamente y volviste a desconectar para perderse en sus hermosos ojos azules qu-… ¡Otra vez, reacciona!

– Lo admiro, es normal que este nervioso, él ya llenaba la gran pantalla cuando yo era un adolescente – Malvada sonrisa derrite cerebros, sentías que en cualquier momento saltarías sobre Tom para hacerle cosas perversas.

– No me gusta, siempre lo miras de una manera que… arghh ¡No, no me gusta! – Cogiste a Tom de los hombros y acercaste tu rostro al suyo – ¿Sabes? Hay algo que quiero hacer y no voy a pedir permiso para ello.

– Creo que ya lo estás haciendo – Tom sonrió mirándote dulcemente – Pero creo que fingiré demencia y dejaré que me tomes por "sorpresa" – Sonreíste ampliamente mientras acercabas una de tus manos y acariciaste la mejilla de Tom. Frotaste tu pulgar sobre su labio inferior, suspirando con ansiedad mientras tomabas su boca en un tierno ataque. Tu pulgar se deslizo dentro, sintiendo con la punta la forma en que sus lenguas se frotaban una contra la otra, luego resbalaste un húmedo rastro en la barbilla de Tom para abrir más ampliamente su boca.

Lo devoraste. Saboreaste todo de él, mordiste la punta de su lengua, succionando el labio inferior. En un gemido, soltaste su barbilla para envolver tu mano detrás de su cabeza hundiendo tus dedos en los rizos rubios de su nuca en tanto el enredaba sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello.

Sus labios seguían tocándose, pero se separaron por aire, gemiste con ansias de más – Que sepas que sólo puedes besarme a mí de esa manera.

Tom te sonrió, te dio un beso suave y juntos retomaron el paso para salir del estudio que ya se encontraba vacío.

– Por cierto, que fue lo que te dijo Robert para que te sonrojaras – No, no sabías disimular tus celos.

– Nada, sólo se acercó y … – Lo viste dudar, empezaste a tener instintos homicidas contras ese greñudo sarcástico (no que no los tuvieras antes)

– ¿Y? – apremiaste

– Sopló en mi oreja – contestó apenado.

Cuando terminaste tu segunda película porno mental al ver el sonrojo de Tom te hiciste una nota mental de informar (y quizá acosar a manera de venganza) a Chris Evans de todo esto, o tal vez a Jude Law, la verdad que ese greñudo era un promiscuo sin remedio.

.

.

.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Valhala: (del antiguo escandinavo Valhöll, que significa 'sala de los muertos'), en la mitología escandinava, sala de los héroes muertos, regidos por el rey de los dioses, Odín, en el reino de los dioses, Asgard.

- Mark Ruffalo: Bello actor que interpreta a un brillante doctor que estudia los rayos gamma y que cuando se enfada se convierte en un enorme monstruo verde que azota a mi pobre y muy amado Loki. A.K.A HULK

- Chris Evans: yo sé que saben todo sobre este sexy capi, así que no tengo nada que decir y sólo puedo babear.

- Jude Law: ya saben, sexy actor inglés que co-protagonizó 'Sherlock Holmes' junto a Robert como el Dr. John Watson.

* * *

Que sepan que yo en verdad AMO a Robert Downey Jr. Es sólo que me gusta jugar con el hecho de que parece tener un bromance con todo aquel que se pare junto a él xD.

Bien, esto me estuvo picando desde que vi las entrevistas en las que Tom sale junto a Robert, siempre lo está mirando con una adoración y se pone adorablemente nervioso o tímido, Tom es todo un fan boy ¡Kyaaaa como lo amo!

¡Tom deja de ser tan lindo, destruyes mis ovarios xD!.

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad que es el primer fic relacionado a algo que tenga que ver con Thor o Avengers que escribo así que espero no haberla jodido xD.

¡Sería genial si pudieran dejar reviews! Gracias por leer.

Chibi Dhamar


End file.
